


Broken

by Rash_jaya



Series: Borken [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegnant Island Oliver, alternative universe Arrow, in slaved, raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where Omega Oliver Queen is married off powerfully Military Alpha after been recovered in motel in 3x3x2 bamboo cage. Held captured forced in to pleasuring men for living. Rich family marry off their Omega they are in slaved in safety of the marriage.</p>
<p>Camo from other stars from other show but not crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leads that go no where and como from Hawaii five 0 starts

Quentin was at his desk when a call came it’s been nine months since ten year Oliver Queen was kidnapped from the local park where he was playing with his friends, two of these friends been his daughters Laurel and Sarah along with Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn and other family friend. Out of the blue a call came in to 911 all the caller said was "You find Oliver Queen at 148 winter avenue in the Glades room 206" before hanging up. There was no other information give by the unidentified caller, with the caller voice unidentifiable they  officers didn't know if they would find the boy alive.

Quentin remember would never forget the day that kidnapping case fell on his lap. It started of like any other day he was sitting at his desk finishing the paper work on his last case when the Captain tells him about a Kidnapping. When case when cold he had not been able to sleep for weeks think that it could have easily been one or both of his daughters that could have been taken that day. There was no ransom call everyone was so sure that it was about money, the kidnappers were out to make money why else would someone take a billionaire's son. The case went cold with little evidence they had to work with was found burned in the Glades and just like that Oliver Queen disappeared without a trace. But that don't mean Quentin had given up on the cold case. He hadn't stop looking, he hadn't stop asking questions and he hadn't stop working his Police connections. He was aware of the fact the Robert Queen had hired a PI to look in to where about of his son a Navy intelligence officer Catherine Rollins and the two of them work off hours to find the missing boy.

Quentin and Catherine along with backup unit want to the location the address turn out to be an old abandoned motel of 24 rooms with two floors. Quentin shakes his head he notice the location was where ICE had set up a sting to catch a drug lord Mr. Timmy Waters which make the officer think that they were looking for body not alive victims.

They were surprised to find the boy alive locked in side of a 3X3X2 cage made of bamboo. Oliver arms and legs were tied up with vine and his was only wearing a pink panties. There were photos of Oliver in comparison position with a different man in each photo there must have been fifty photos spread out on the floor around cage. The boy body showed sign of forced mating and repeat of physical and sexual tumour. Quentin could see the panties was stained in blood there were marks on the boy. Officer will never forget the sight of the boy, covered in dry blood, left eye swollen closed, slip lip and bruise on right cheek. Detective was sure the boy was violated against his will the way Oliver reacts to they arrival gave them a picture of what the boy had been through the past nine months and it was not good.

The boy huddled in to corner at the back of the cage trying to make himself as small as he could putting space between himself and officers that were trying to safe him. Oliver eyes wide with fear his whole body shaking the officers wasn't sure if it was from fear or if the boy was cold.

Quentin kneel down beside the cage softly talked the boy "Oliver, it’s safe to come out" Detective stashed his arm out and adds "take my hand Oliver". Quentin hope the fect they werected family friend would help Oliver to trust him to take him home. 

The boy shake his head violently eyes closed tie backing into the cage. Quentin could tell that the wire of the cage was starting to cut the boy already bloody back. It was navy officer who had come to help locate and rescue Oliver that come forward to try and get through to the boy. Quentin remember the female navy officer her daughter had be with Oliver when he was taken as her family was visit the Queen family for short holiday.

It had been her daughter had been solo witness in the case her memory of the event was uncanny. Quentin remember sitting in the interview room going over every moment of that fatal afternoon sitting in that room with her father, a navy SEAL turn law enforcement officer and her mother in viewing room a Navy intelligence officer.

Quentin's partner said "have you been in a room like this before?"

Lisa looked around the room the walls were white with no windows and electronic door. There was a table and chairs it look like small dining table for four with her dad and her sitting on one side and the two Detectives on the others. She turn to her father and asked "does it count?" When her father asked what counts? She told him "when mom and I got locked in the interrogation room when the bad guy broke into your headquarters last year when they shot the computer table uncle Chin baby up"

Detective ask "baby"

Her father answered "lieutenant Detective Kelly is tech guy on the team the computers are his specialty"

The two Detectives smile they both knew just attached tech personnel would get to their technology.

Her father turn to face her nodded his head replying "yes, legally yes dose"

She turn back officers sitting across from her and side "yes but there no table just a chair the most uncomfortable chair in all of Oahu especially when dad is the interrogating officer that what Detective Williams says"

The commander shake his head say "sweetheart all you have do is to tell these Detectives what you saw and heard when the bad guy took Oliver, okay"

She nodded her head. Quentin said "eyewitness interview comments at 11:15 of the victory park kidnapping of Oliver Queen" for the tape.

Detective asked "walk us through the moment you meet up with Oliver and his others friends to the moment Oliver was taken by these men."

The little girl said "Oliver invite me to the park with promise of football game. When our family had dinner the night before."

She take a breath and continued "Uncle Mike was look after me for the day while dad and mom were in meetings so he took me to the park when we got there about 10am Oliver and his friends were already there at the park"

She turn to her father and then back to the police officers before she tells them "I scanned the area just like grandpa Joe show me. There was a two door silver Porsche with driver watching Oliver friend Tommy. He said that car was his mother that his dad got for her for her birthday. He didn't like it when I told him that it was stupid gift specially when his mother don't drive"

The two Detectives try to hide their smile, Lisa continued "there was town car park next to the Porsche. There was driver in the car too but I see the driver before he was there with Queen Family in Hawaii. Oliver said the he was the only driver he trusted"

She continued "there wasn't many people at the park a mother and her son. Two babysitters with three toddlers all boys dark hair, blue or dark eyes. The only vehicle that didn't fit for that time be at the park was a Mitsubishi panel van midnight blue. I broke the passenger window, no back windows with fender bander on back passenger side pearl white paint transfer on back bumper. Number plate Alpha, Romeo 367 Queen 56. There four people, three men and one female in her twenties and two men were armed that I could see. One man sitting passenger sit with the door open he had handgun his was clogging and unclogging the gun and pointing to at the driver once in a while. That when I told Uncle Mike who said he call the police. But the he never got chances the black man with scar on his felt side of his face shot Uncle Mike in the leg, handgun military issued not US, he had accent he spoke Maori when he yelled at his friend after Uncle Mike shot him in the leg there was lots of blood. He friend was fair skinned female, she had a tattoo of a on her multi coloured butterfly on her left lower arm. Her dark hair but she was wearing blond wig she also had second tattoo on her neck of dragonfly. The man called her Clare, when he yell at her for help. The took off north towards the highway and the Glades"

The girl had given then few leads that didn't go anyways uniform police found the van in the Glades burnout with no DNA. There was body in the burnout van, with GW to the leg. The van was reported stolen the night before the kidnapping from the Queen factory in the Glades. The driver was killed. They manage to match the bullet they had pull out of SEAL to the bullet they pulled from the dead driver. Tracking a gun on the street of Starling City with that not registered is impossible not to mention that gang banger with deep pockets run the legal system behind closed doors.

That was over nine months has he watch this female navy intelligence officer keeled down beside the cage. In soft voice she told Oliver "Oliver I am Lieutenant Catherine Rollins I am with US Navy.  You remember stay at our place by the beach in Hawaii last year you learned to surf" she pull out a photo and showed the boy.

Oliver grabbed the photograph from her and whispered "Lisa", running a finger over the young girl face. To Quentin it looked like the young girl and Oliver had friendship that no one seem to know about which would put damper on his older daughter plans to marry Oliver Queen one day even if they didn't this event would change young Oliver this boy wasn't the one the Queen family lost nine months ago you would have be blind not to see the change in the boy.

Catherine continued "I am here to bring you home Oliver" Oliver look up at her with hope as the lieutenant told him "your mom and dad missed you, Lisa wanted me come find you to bring you home Oliver" she stretched her hand out to him and waited for the boy to make the next move.

Oliver asked "home"

Catherine said "yes home" it take Oliver a few minutes before he stretched out a shake hands that are still tied with vine.

Catherine pulled the sacred boy out of the cage and tells him that she as to cut his hands and feet free. Pull out a knife from her right boot she cut the boy free and bagged the vine for advice. Before the EMT arrived Catherine told one of officer that there was bathrobes in her car ask if she could bring it for the boy to wear. Catherine leave with the boy to the hospital where they will do a rape kit on Oliver and Catherine bagged the blood stained pantie for advice of course she stayed with Oliver until his family arrived to be with him.

Catherine parting words to Moria was "if there anything they could please don't hesitate to contact me any time of day or night" she left Starling City known that she had fulfilled her promise to her daughter to bring Oliver Queen home.

 


	2. recovery and lunch

Lisa McGarrett was a young Alpha who was in training in the US Navy reveres she was Team up with Slade Wilson ASIS agent who had serviced with her father during his time in the SEAL in Afghanistan on join mission and Wilson’s wife Shado was a kind but deadly woman. Lisa been trained, to track and hunt with Yao Fie from every young age. Shado who is only ten years older than young Lisa knew that this girl would become one of the best officers in the US military. Lisa was deadly accurate with any weapon for someone so young, she was like sponge socking up every bit of information that through at her.

Lisa McGarrett was rather tall for age, she was every tall for a female and fast every fast it said that she only smile at you when she know which way she was going to kill you. It is believed that she has hypo senses, hearing, smell, taste and sight. For whatever reasons Lisa seem to be able to read people and can tell you what you are thinking before you have a chance with speak up. Anyone who has worked with her knew that she don’t need any weapons to do the job she could kill you with her hands, she was strong every strong she could just snap you neck in two without blinking. Despite her age she was highly trained operative and because of this she was high vale targeted for mothers with Omega children for marriage.

Lisa and her mother had been in Starling City for months now try to get through to scared little boy who hide out in his room. Who could blame Oliver for this reaction after what he had been through the last nine months which Lisa called “hell on earth” been taken and forced to pleasure men while been sexual, psychologically and physically tortured which was the conclusion the doctors come too after their examination.  25% of his body covered in scars most of this inside his body, deep bruising around the month, wrist and feet. Second degree burns to his back and arms however the doctors were every puzzled over how all the scars are internal and not one scar can be see on the external. Almost every bone in his body has been broken at one time or other. Seven ribs that have not been mend properly. Torn tissue in the anal cavity indicate that Oliver was repeatedly raped however there was no DNA to be found. The monsters had sued protection to conceal they identify from the Queen family who were every wealthy and the family was one of the most powerful in Starling City.

Moira Queen was every over protective beta with a poisons bite there were few media personal who had been on the reviving end of her bite in the past for placing her baby boy in danger due to the car chase for what they called a money shot. This could be retaliation by anyone of these media personal or it could be inside job someone who as eye Oliver Queen’s fortune as his and by taking the boy innocents the offender has force the Queen’s to arrange Oliver’s marriage so that Oliver Queen may inherited his inheritance by low a Omega must to be a untouched and betrothed to be married or married by his 21st birthday in order to be eligible to inherited his family fortune.

Oliver has shut everyone out everyone but Lisa the little girl who he had meted only three times in his young life. He remember his mother tell him the story about how she had mate Lisa when Oliver was only three days old. It was the day that Oliver had come home first time after the birth. She was waiting in the lobby for Robert to bring the car around and there were two female alphas playing chess in corner of the room. Oliver was sleep in his mother arms and young female Omega Felicity Smoak that turn out to be Lisa cousin when Moira Queen had scared the young male alpha for eyes her baby son Oliver the youngster had turn his attention on Felicity who was reading a book. When the boy took one step towards the young girl reading the book one of the players called out “lay a hand on her be prepared to loss it” her voice had egad of danger to it.

She never looked up at the teen that girl that had spoken was few years younger than the teen. Then the boy in question started to hassle the girl Lisa jumped in to action grabbing the teens by his hand banding the wrist back before twisting his hand behind the boy back in angle that coursed the teen to break his arm in two places. The teen cries out in pain before he threw up his lunch on the floor of the lobby. Moira feared that the teens crying would weak a sleeping Oliver but that would not happen but it lead to start of friendship between herself and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins who was the Lisa mother. She was other alpha that the young Lisa was playing chess with while they wait for Commander Steve McGarrett Lisa father who was getting discharged from the hospital after he was shot few days before in the line of duty.

For Lisa day turn into night before she knew weeks turn into months soon day just bland into one other some. For the first three months it seem like she was not get anyways with Oliver who refused to open the door but then the other day she had brake through when a note in Oliver handwritten had been pushed through the closed door. It simply read “don’t go” that night Lisa had planned to sleep in corridor in front of Oliver closed door. After everyone one has gone to bed Lisa heard the door open during the night she watched through half closed eyes has Oliver peeked around the door before look up and down the corridor then with his eyes fix on her he slowly step out from behind the door.

Quiet voice he said “goodnight Lisa” before he every slowly walked closer and sat down beside her for few minutes before the was sound that come from his mother room which coursed him to jump up and run in to his room slamming his room door closed once more. That night Lisa fell asleep on the floor with little smile on her face. She was get somewhere as last after three months of passing note under the door. He was show little signs of recovery are every slow painful recovery it was going to be for him and for his family too.

Before the Queen or the McGarrett families knew it been a year and this pass year Oliver and Lisa friendship had strengthen. The two were own talk and Oliver wandered around the house freely with Lisa by his side.  Oliver thinks he is ready to face his friends for the first time sense his return home. So Moira had organized a light lunch get together with Lance girls and Tommy. It was Oliver first social gathering with his three best friends in almost two years. Laurel, Sara and Tommy were told that they shouldn't come to close to Oliver all at one. Just to take it slow and if he runs hides that okay too just give him some time and space so he could gather himself before he can face them again.

Everything was going great until Tommy started to talk about going out to the park the next day an if Oliver would like to join them. Oliver drop the folk his breathing become sallow and fast, he felt like that his throat was closing up he jump up and run as fast as he could back into the safety of his room slamming the door close. He didn't understand what was happening to him he just want everyone to leave him alone everyone expect Lisa. Unknown to everyone Lisa has become like a safety blanket for Oliver away to cope with everything he had been through.

Meanwhile at the lunch table Lisa look at Tommy for the life of her she couldn't work out if the boy had any intelligence. She shake her head this Tommy just set Oliver recovery back months of hard work in the gone set back with few careless chosen words by a boy Oliver calls friend.

Sara said “Tommy do you even think before you open your mouth”

Tommy said “what it is better to get back on the house when you fall off”

Lisa said “Oliver didn't break up with a girlfriend he was kidnapped that not something that you just get over. It along and every painful recovery only for Oliver but also this family, it not something they just forget and move on. The people who took him are still out there somewhere no one knows if they will try again. It something Oliver and his family will have to learn to live with, it not essay living like that always look over your shoulder not known when or if they come after you again”

Laurel said “but they let him ago that how they found Oliver right”

Lisa said “is that what you think, is that what you all think, let me enlighten you, the people that took Oliver are not going to let him go I know this because there was no ransom call after he was taken the people who took Oliver knew he routine they were watch him most likely for months waiting for the right moment to take him. Police have not be about Identified anyone who was involved with the kidnapping”

Sara asked “can I ask you don’t have to answer but it sound like you know what it like. Can I ask how?”

Lisa look around at the Oliver friends and then at Mr. and Mrs. Queen. She closed her eyes before Lisa look up at Sara. Lisa knew she couldn't tell them most of detail of her story because it involved one of her father missions but she did tell them cliff notes of what she had been through. “I know what it like been taken held at gunpoint, locked in cage with only a bottle of water and no food I been through it” Lisa didn't think that no one needed to know that her father had track down and killed every last man who was involved in her kidnapping and also my father friend Slade Wilson my godfather had taken up on him to train me himself along with his wife plus his father in law.

Sara said “I sorry you had to go through that, it seem that day you were worried about Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I didn't understand it then can you tell me why?”

Lisa took a sip of her water and before answering her “thanks you Sara, you are right I was worried for Mr. and Mrs. Queen that morning. See I have been in Mr. and Mrs. Queen’s place has well with my father been MIA more times than I like to remember. The one time I thought I lost my dad for good was when my dad went to North Koran to help someone he thought was friend. Someone who he had been working with, someone who he and his team called Ohana, it means no one get left behind or forgotten. This person betrayed him turn him over to the enemy a man who killed both my grandfather and grandmother. A man who been try to kill my dad for years and this so call friend didn't care that I would loss my dad a man that has always been there for his friends and family. My father’s team found out about it, they got to him just in time and got him home. If they had failed that day I would not only loss my father I also would have lost my uncle’s and aunties all in one night. In the confession of fire fight the bad man got away he came after my father again and again. He escaped twice first time while he was been transferred to maxim security in the mainland then again from a super-maxim military prison and the last time he took my father, my father had no choice but to shoot him however he had poison my father before he was shot. If my father’s team had not found him when they did he would have died in the clod dark basemen. For my family it finial over with that man death but for the Queen’s it not these people are still out there”

The tree children were quiet it seem to finely sink in to their heads the reality of the situation. That things was never going to be the same. That the Oliver would never been alone when he goes out in public that there is always going to be someone from the family or security team will always be following Oliver around everywhere he goes. Lisa made her way up to Oliver room to see if she could claim him down.

Lisa said “Oliver it just me can you please open the door”

It takes a few minutes before he opens the bed room door. He peeks around the door like he had done that night when he first came out of his room. He looks like scared trapped animal that is ready to bolt first chance he has to escape. Only after he sees with his own eyes that she was alone did he let her in to the room.

Lisa said “I know you scared and that you feel somewhat safe in here in your room Oliver. I was like that too at first when I got home the only time I truly felt safe was when my dad was around. I refused to go anywhere without him there to protected me. He was my ammunition, my shield all rolled in to one but you see Oliver he was my salvation too. He reminded me what I was doing was not living but manly existing and by living like that I was let them win. He reminded me that if I went to win then I had to live my life the way I always planned to live without fear it the hardest thing I had to overcome but you know what Oliver with my father help I did it. I want after all my dreams I become the young officer in the US Navy. I believe with all my heart that you could overcome all this and live your life without fear. I am not saying that it will happen overnight or this year but if you fight I know you will get there”

Oliver asked “you really think so?”

Lisa said “yes I do what you say that we start right now by going down and having a good time with your friends”

Oliver asked “I don’t know if I can?”

Lisa said “how could you know if you do try”

Oliver said “I try if you stay with me the hold time”

Lisa said “I am not going anywhere” she held her hand out for Oliver and it took half hour to talk Oliver in to going down but Lisa had manage to talk Oliver to come down to join his guess. The rest of the afternoon gone without any major event and even Tommy manages to keep his month from slipping. It was four when Oliver become tried and said his goodbyes to his friends as he when up for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Played around with Hawaii five 0 time line, mixing the episode events around.


	3. IP investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross over bewteen hawaii five 0 and Stargate Atlantis

In the light of Oliver Queen kidnapping the mayor of Starling City had declared to parliament for a movement for stronger laws against these kind of crimes against Omega under the age of 16 this criminals could be persecuted to fullest extent  o f the law. Catherine Rollins the PI who had helped in recovery of Oliver Queen who was a friend of the Queen's family was convicted that this was a inside job to force Queen hands to marry of they only child in hope that person behind could get there hands on Queen ' s wealth. 

Former navy lieutenant turn detective who work long side her husband in Hawaii. She was every good at her work she had worked her contacts and found out that there is was family in Starling City who was about to loss everything Mr. Nash Dorian one of well connected families in the country was about loss his wealth has IRA had started an investigation in to his financial and found that the family owned IRA back tax for the last ten decade . By the time IRA was done with him he would loss the power he hold in Starling City but however Mr. Nash Doria n has a level 2 beta son who Oliver Queen would  make a perfect husband too by marring of his only child to Oliver Queen he  would not only have added Queen family money to his name but also he could hold on to the power he had in Starling City. Catherine drug deeper in the man's financial had found a large payment to Pete Kavanagh a name that Catherine had come cross before when she was running mission for colonel Jack O'Neil for the Stargate program. 

Catherine called her husband in Hawaii and told him what she found out,Steve had see her in this environment before many times when she was so forced on a mission she gets emotional involved it was when she did her best work. Steve could hear the anger in her voice has she told him what she found which coursed him to make a decision to go to Florida to speak with Colonel John Sheppard about the events surrounding Kavanagh dismissal from Atlantis.

When he arrived at SGC he talked with one Colonel Dillon Everett who was bed bonded after a mission from hell against humans number one enemies the Wraith. The man was only 57 years old and yet he look like he was in his 90s. When he was informed him that Major Evan Lorne would take him to Atlantis he leave the Colonel to his rest and left to medical bay.

When they arrived on Atlantis Steve was greeted by Teyla Ennagan who he had meet before at SGC many years a go when she and John had been home while he was called on to extract Doctor Jackson from rebels in Africa after he was caught when Jackson was leading a excavating for ZPM that was believe to be buried in ruins city.

Steve greeted the Athosian woman in the athos way with both her hands in her and they foreheads touch .

Teyla said "it is good see you again commander. John Simmons from SGC said that you are looking in to Pete  Kavanag h?"

Steve replied "like wise Teyla, yes I am"

A voice from behind called out "what dose your investigation have to with Pete Kavanagh?" Steve turn to see his old friend John Sheppard he was flanged by big guy that look like he could pick-up one these jumpers that he had arrived in and throw it across room. The guy could do someone major damage if he so choice too.

Steve smiled "Johnny" Steve clump his hand in to John's right forearm while John right hand clump down on Steve left forearm and John's left hand pat Steve back and the two friends greeted each other has they always done. To these around them it was advice that this two military personal shared a history. Steve didn't make move to answer only raised a eyebrow at him. 

John said "I don ' t keep things from my people Steve, you can speak freely plus I grantee you that there is no one here that would love to kill that scum if they were give half chance for what he did."

Steve asked "you seen the news?"

John said "yeah seven year old Oliver Queen kidnapping"

Steve replied "Lisa was there with Mike when it happen. They shot Mike and pointed a gun at my daughter all to kidnap seven year old boy and it wasn't for money. Mike got a shot off  hit one of them in the artery in leg the guy blood out they found van the next day burned with body inside gunshot wound to the leg all advice was destroyed and no DNA was found however the bullet matched Mike weapon"

John said "that our boy, he is okay righ"

Steve smiled and nodded his head "he taught son of bitch& Steve eyes are cloudy with a far way look in his eyes. He blink and pulled out a sheet of paper hand to Sheppard saying &this summary of Oliver ' s medical report"

Now it was John turn to look confused raised an eyebrow and all Steve said was just read it then you will understand. John felt sick has he read the report and it showed on his face. Been military Omega in Atlantis the first year after losing colonel Summer his temporary Alpha been in new uncharted universe was dangerous has he found out first hand. However John also knew the Oliver was Lisa Steve's daughter's intended which mean Kavanagh was going to be in world pain for along time. He also found little comfort in that and John was fine with that.

John said "this is new low even for Kavanagh" you could hear the discuss and anger in his voice.

Ronon call for John by name not by rank and Teyla dose it is only when she was worried for John well been it was only then she call him by his name.

When John inform that he had done what he did on PTX2 to a seven year boy. They were outrage the big guy John call Ronon growled a mixed of anger and discuss .

What Steve found make his blood boil Pete Kavanagh had raped John while been off world for time spanned of six months with help of off world semanticist named Moritz Gomans on PTX2. Steve was less then pleased his reaction showed his anger in booming alpha voice he yelled "HE DID WHAT?" Steve eye were red he is beyond angry he was seaming all he saw was red. 

John eyes wide when realised that Steve put tow and tow together it really didn ' t help that Steve was over proactive alpha who is Navy SEAL this tow mix together in person it was deadly combination . John slowly turn to face Steve he held an hand up at Ronon to interacting that it was okay. John knew first hand that his friend would never hurt him dose not matter how angry he gets. He step closer to the angry alpha slowly talking him down "Steve please calm down please you are scared the big gorilla here he dose don ' t like it when alpha get angry around me much. So please calm down before you two but head and break my beautiful city"

When that didn't work John pulled out the wife card "I still have Catherine on speed dial..." John watch Steve closely Steve gets a SMS from Chin and he replied "understand call Catherine she got more information"

Steve  smiled calmly asked "you really think my wife, who is a mother herself would stop me when she found out what that scum-bag had gotten way with this kind of behaviour before with someone she call a friend who is more like a brother to her" his eyes are still red which was the only interacting that his was still every angry.

John pleaded "please don ' t tell Catherine or Chin and Kono" that all it took that voice that child like voice that same voice that pleaded with him not kill his brother David all this years ago for hurt him. All that anger vanishes Steve closed his eyes during the back his neck with his hand. When he opened his eyes they were blue once more.

He was about to humiliate one of his childhood best friends he called his Ohana he had few of them left really he could count them off on one hand and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Low voice full sorrow he said "I am sorry John, Catherine was declassified the files when I left Hawaii eight hours ago. It get worse Chin and Kono are on team they will found out what you went through just not your identity"

John closed his eyes that all he need four over proactive alpha with reputation of get emotional involved when a love one was victims finding out what Kavanagh had done this before.

"why wasn ' t it pick up on off world medical report"

John said "end mission medical reports your basic check up unless something life threatening take place during a mission. PTX2 is peaceful planet with resources to natural medicine and like any planet there good and greed people. Mriox Gomans was head semanticist with high security clearance on PTX2 as a result he access to all labs on the planet. Anyway no one knew about the relationship that was formed between himself and Kavanagh until after the fact"

Steve phone ring he answer at see the caller ID was bocked. It turn out to be Sam Hanna who had just been told that he was requested for mission with his old team and he had called to find out what Steve knew about the reason what the mission about. Steve told Sam that he was wait to be briefing and that he will fill team in when they meet up at Starling City .

Steve turn his attention to John and asked "what exactly did this guy have access to ?"   


"Alien technology to weapons from P90. to advance Torkra stunt guns that would knock the big guy here out for an hour maybe more. Alien medical treatment from creams to pills that heal surface wound to drugs that coursed a person to loss the part or all of their memory and  it may take years too r emembe r what was done to them in the time they were held. Kavanagh he knows just what to say to gain your trust. I still don ' t recall what was done to me. But I was told I was semi-conscious while he did what he did and still I don ' t recall the things he did to me. He has access to drugs that course temporary penalisation, it like be tramped in your body you are unable to move. He also has drugs that he could used to mind control his victim."

Steve said "okay any chance you still have samples of  this medical drugs he used so that have some thing to test our advice against."

John smile "Doctor Killera is peck samples for you as we speak"

Steve said "good Catherine want the death penalty for which we need air tied case against Kavanagh"

John looked at him he knew his friend was holding something back. Steve smile it funny how John can still reading him. Steve said "Catherine look in to have Kavanagh housed in Gontrana-mobay for the fact he used a highly classified metrels on seven year old boy"

John said "that would gave you leeway to do whatever you want with in the Jinva cord"

Steve said "she doing it to protect him from me and everyone the Queen's family  is well connected, I want him in Hawaii just so I can break every-bone his body and Kono want to put her 9nich heels through his balls. Chin want to him dead just to save the Tex payer lots money and Catherine she want him to suffer waiting to be killed"

Ronon who has said word so far laugh saying "he faint at sight of the chair, like he did want I locked him in interrogation with me that time"

John said "don't forget the midway station when the Wraith attack& he laughed shaking his head he added &while the rest of us try keep earth safe Kavanagh was out like light the hold time" he smiled.

When Steve had the samples and the information he bid them goodbye and was on his way to Starling City to meet up with his team. 


	4. Meet Evelynn misfit family

It was only 5:30 in the morning, she was laying on the floor of Oliver's room while he spelt in nice soft big bed. She got up got ready for her morning run when Lisa made her way down she noticed the living room light was on and there were voices come from it. Been live at Queen's family house for almost a year she knew that no one but housekeeper would be up at this time of the morning. So she slowly made her way over to the live room. Her eyes widen to see her father's SEAL and five 0 teams standing around the big dinner table look at some papers that were spread across the table.

She looked around at faces of the people around the table she had not seem some of them seine she move from Colorado to Hawaii after her father took over Five 0 the Governor task force. There was her mother in middle of the group her uncle Freddie had one time told Lisa that her mother was one of the guy. Her uncle Freddie's face was the only one that was missing from this little reunion her uncle Freddie who loved to laugh. He was 6'2 tall with arms and leg like body-builder. He was prankster in the team great guy to hung with after hard mission he had great sense of humour. She nicknamed him Goof-ball as he would do anything for good laugh.

Then there on her father left was her uncle Mike it was good to see him back to active duty after been shot last year. Uncle Mike was a big guy standing 6'6 dark-skinned big chested with arms and legs size of old Oke tree. Lisa called him Empire state building because he was so tall she could never have conversation with him for to long without him sitting on the floor due to the fact she always end up with her neck hurting from look up at him all the time.

Next uncle Mike was man she never really gonna to know. He had join the team just before her dad transfer to the reserves to lead the task force. Ensign Kai Kelly he was the shortest in the team and only 5'9 in high. He was tanned skin slim but well toned like dad. He was right out of Bud/s class. He was from Hawaii he had the same tattoo Hawaiian designs has dad.

Move on the next person Joe White who had serviced with her grandfathers in Vietnam. He was the oldest in the little group but he had always had my dad back, there was little while few years ago where dad second guessed everything he was told by the man after all that messy business with her grandmother and her disapernces from her dads life. Lisa was glad to see Joe and her dad slowly work things out he was good man who tried to keep her father safe by keep some information from him about his mother's staged death back in 1992. Lisa knew she had hand in this new reunion friendship between her father and his uncle Joe. Lisa had pointed out that grandmother had asked Joe to keep it a secret for the safety of the family which was no different than him when it comes to keeping her safe. It had taken few weeks for father to coming around to her way of think and it had started to heel their relationship. It was one of her proud moments of her young life.

She looked to the next person it was uncle Sam, he had been recall to active duty from the Commander and Chief on request of her father. He was still in the Navy only now he was working with Naval Criminals Investigation Services (NCIS) special projects out of Los Angeles where he and his family was based. He was build like truck 6'2, dark-skinned, tattoo of snake wining around his arm with tribal design.

Next to Sam was her uncle Mark coruscation with big blue eyes and killer smile. Clean cut, 6'4 in hight, slim toned he has a angel tattoo on his left chest as reminder of his late wife Angel who die in the line of duty September 11 2001 she was one of these police officers that lost her life. He has a son who his in high school in Los Angeles named Stephen he was named after my father by Angel because dad had saved uncle Mark's life during a mission the year their son was born.

Then there was there was grandpa old partner uncle Chin, a Detective with HPD before he was grandpa trainee. He was trained by grandpa John, his lost his wife as direct result of one of the case he had grandpa was investigation. He comes from a every long line of proud police officers. He was clam and cool overly proactive of family.

Next him is his cousin Kono Kalakaua, she was surfer who wants to follow her family into service and became police officer if she could be a surfer. She was shape shooter great marksman well woman more like it, her past time she love to go hunting with her father, she was great in hand to hand too as mean roundhouse and right-hook. Like dad she loved the water when she wasn't work you could always find her surfing somewhere and that was how there the two of Aunt Kono and Dad became friends.

Next to aunty Kono was Detective Danny Williams he was complicated signal father of daughter who was still every much in love with his ex wife. Somehow the man had worked his way into our lives and become part of the family that included his daughter Grace too, Danny was over proactive father who refused to believe that his daughter was growing up. He gets all work up if Grace name was said long side any boys. He saw nothing good in any young males that even look in his daughter way. They all had alternative motives, they don't think with their brains when they are around girls. it was mom who help the friendship from between Danno and Dad, all she had said was no boy would come call on your daughter when they find out that she has an uncle who is a Navy SEAL. 

The last member of the team Lou Grover former Captain of SWAT from Chicago Boston. He family man with two kids a son and teenage daughter who is one of my best friends and so our dad put up with each other, that was how Lou and Dad become friends, they bonded over the have teenage daughters. He tall 6'6 dark-skinned big made man.

Then there was Sgt. Duke Lukela who was HPD officer one that has work every closing with grandpa and uncle Chin, and is very proactive of the men and women under his Command. He was always there every year for family football game every Halloween. He was like other grandfather to Lisa.

Then there is her mother, intelligent, strong, independent, stubborn, detriment, 5'2 tall slim torned. Proactive of family. She was one of the guys just like uncle Freddie had said but she was mean fighter she never play fair and she loves her family would do anything for them. Like when she single handle track down Japan biggest Yakuza boss and help to bring closure to dad. She just has crazy as dad when it coming to fight crime. Catherine Rollins would the only one that could not only handle dad but understand him as well. She was female version of him and that most like why Detective Williams call them Rambo and Ramboett.

That just few member of Lisa's misfit crazy family, there is more like Uncle Sam's NCIS partner G Callen. He grow up in the system moved around from one foster family to an other. Before he his 18 brithdays he had been with 38 foster families. He cool the uncle that spoiled us just drive our dads crazy. 

Then there is uncle Sam's wife Michelle she is with company you know CIA, like Lisa's grandmother Doris McGarrett was so she been told. Aunty Michelle and uncle Sam meet while they worked on join operation over 17 years age. Working long side one other for eight years be playing husband and wife they really did fall in love and married for real. They are Lisa's godparents and she is close to Hanna family.

Uncle Chin has new love it took him a while to ask someone out after aunty Milan was killed. We are hopeful that this lady had the strength to stick around because be a better half of a plice officer is asking a lot out of you. They are always working and they are always in danger and be part of this family was dangerous to one health. The lady name is Leilani she doctor who work in medical bay in lockup.

Thus was Lisa crazy family each one dangerous on there own right but together they were deadly. You hurt one member then you had better be ready because you know the hole family will hunt you down and they will not stop until they know you are no longer a threat. This gruop, family coming frist, then country follow closely by religion.

She smile see her father he back was to the door way this was her opportunity to sneak attack on him. She only got three feet with him this time before he stood up and said "don't even think about it Keiki" it not fair so close, she been try for few years to sneak up on her father ever since he had said he would give up the SEAL if she could sneak up on him without him catching her. Lisa's father had great hearing when most men start to wined down her father is not show any sign of slowing down.

Steve turned to face his daughter before picking her up and sitting her down on top of table. She maybe almost fifteen years old but she always be his little girl. Who loved to hiden up in trees and shot her water gun at military personal that were ranning along the beach in Colorado sometime she would ask grandpa Joe if she could borrow two of his SEAL trainees during their down time just so she could have paintball fight with them the trainees know they were walking in one of her traps and it was all in the name of fun. Like father like daughter she loved explosives. Her father was her hero and she was her father's daughter she knew he loved her and would do anything and everything to keep her safe.

Father and daughter were a like both love explosives and they favorite pass time is the time they spend at the gun range or outdoor activities like hunting or hiking. They both loved the water the ocean was their second home. Both loved fishing, swimming and diving when Lisa was old enough Steve had taken her spire fishing with uncle Chin. She had not stop talking about it for weeks afterwards.

Lisa smile at Mike telling him "glad to see you back to work uncle Mike"

Mike replied "good to be back"

Lisa smiled asking "how annoying was the family been overly nice after been shot?"

Mike laugh replying "came close to shoot myself but all is good now"

Lisa waved at her godfather uncle Sam they are closed she talked to him once a week he was the only one who knew all her fears and her secrets even oth her father and she had no secrets she could not tell him that she got scared for him sometime when he want off on misssion or worked a high profile cases.

She loves her big misfit crazy family each member was different brings different skills and views of world issue but one thing they all had in common was they were all proactive of each other and now that included Oliver Queen too.


	5. caught

Catherine had located Kavanagh who was hidden out in a old abandoned factory in the Galdes. He was surrounded by fifty armed men at all times, they had state of art security system and Kavanagh was protective by personal body shield. Nothing can penetrate that shield you would through man of chopper in to the bottom of the grand canine and there would not be so much as a scratch on him. So we have go old school, no high technology on this mission the only way to disable that shield is to use five 1000G EMP set them of same time from all four side and one on the middle of the factory basement which would take out they security system and any electronic devices with in 10KM raids. So keep the night vision goggles off until three minus after the EMPs has been set off. Remember the Kavanagh has access to high classified technology like the shield he has access to taster that could kill however he has also a history of black out when he is confronted with death when he was in SGC program" Steve infromed the team.

Danny said "what with the scientist try to kill or controlling human kind why can they just be normal for once"

Kono said "they scientists bro working for the wrong side of the law, when you work against the law there nothing normal about that bro"

Danny said "I tell Fong you said that" The first boy anut Kono had kissed when she was Lisa age. 

Chin replied "she said working on wrong side of the law, Fong don't fit that bill"

Catherine added "Kono right, take Kavanagh for example he has a degree in biochemistry with medical background. He has access to bioweapon that has a preternatural to control his victim and force them to do his beading, So you going to need full body armour with gas marks for this one boys"

Steve added "no exception this time, we up against one crazy scientist with sick twisted mind, so watch your six and I want this SOB alive understand" they could hear the hated in his voice they knew that tone well it was reserved for scum bags.

The team replied "sir yes sir" they knew what they commanding officer think of people who hurt kids. They see it first hand what he was really capable of in more then one mission where kids were involved. One that stand out in their minds was the time Steve, Sam, Freddie and Wild had been told to track down kidnapper in the middle of the Kalahari. What the four of them came across was a small camp of slavery of children. Steve had kidnapped one of the men for questioning and he had threatened to shoot the man the man in the balls but later he had heated his knife had burned the man's balls. Sam will never forget the painful scram that filled the night sky but they had managed to rescue the kids and find they package with out loss of life with Catherine has they eyes and ears during that mission.

The team checked and recheck they equipment preparing them-self for the mission Danny would be in the van with Chin working the video and audio. Kono and Catherine would be on the field with the SEAL team. The team split in to five team of two, Kono Kalakaua and Sam Hanna, Catherine and Steve, Danny and Chin, Mark and Mike lastly Joe White and Kia Kelly.

They were well trained and worked well together even Sam had worked with Five 0 before and Kono had experiences working with Steve and could hold her own in fight she had proofed herself more then once most recently against the Russian General after been taken hostage when she went to find the password to file from the victim cold drive the young victim had hacked a highly classified security breach and taken a every important file that in the end helped Five 0 to close other cold case on high classed drug cartel boss who vanishes during the tail.

Kono asked "boss how in the world are you going to get the fifth EMP in to the basement that place is like Front Nork"

Catherine and Steve smiled they hands crossed over they chest and they head tilted to right they look like two he and she statue. It was scary how husband and wife almost always found themselves on the same page when it coming to defending friends and family.

Catherine answered "Kavanagh is not the only one who ass access to highly classified technology, Steve made stop before he when to talk to Kavanagh fromer boss and picked up something for us that will help Steve and me get in to that basement undetected, it only been tested one on field but never used in mission before so Steve and I are volunteering to do it and this was perfect opportunity to try it out"

The SEAL who had one time or other had back the worked with SGC and NAS knew that the technology that Steve had access to highly classified metrels. The team made they way over to the Glades and they had little trabble get to the factory then Steve and Catherine look at one other other had "on 3" Steve said and catherine started 1, 2... number 3 was never said they both moved in sync they with each other. Two clamly walked in through the front door after blowing it up, the Five 0 team watch as the bullets bounds of both of them as if they were made out of rubber. Steve shoot the gunman behind the automatic rifle on the left and Catherine took out the one of the right make the way for Mike and Mark who replaced them took out the group attack while our two favorite made they way to the basement once they were in it was easy set the EMP. Taken cover Steve order the team turning off theyir electronic systems. They were in the dark as untill Chin and Danny have they system back up and running which would take 20 minuts to reboot.

The team when dark while the EMP did it work, the hole factory when black when all the electronic were burn out by plus that ripped through the facory. When it want out they the team when to work after wait for few minutes for for boom that would tell theteam that Joe and Kelly to take out the backup generate. When the team heard big boom from where Joe and Kelly were located that was when they were on the moved again to join Steve and Catherine inside.

They team work they way through the factory killing this who dare to make a stand and soon they cameface to face with their intended target Doctor Pete Kavanagh. Steve pulled funny looking gun and pointed at Kavanagh who stood up and dared Steve to shoot.

Catherine laugh placing a hand over Steve to stop him shooting then she walking up to the Kavanagh who think he is porecticed by his personal shield. Catherine punch him in to mouth pulling out her heel she had tuck away behind her back she through it to Kono telling her "camera will be back on in five he also your Kono make count"

Kono kneel over the doctor take the heel in her right hand raise it high and with speed and strangth she bring it down on Kavanagh balls. Then push down with all her strength untill she could smell blood. Kono didn't know if was from Kavanagh's bleeding lip or not. The man scram and passed out.

When Kavanagh came around the Doc was in the back of the police van heading to station to be processed. He didn't understand how he could the shield failed like that, Kavanagh was confused he was sure thathe was invisible.

at the Starling City police station Kono and Catherine head up the interrogation while the office watch from the viewing room long with the rest of the team.

"Doctor Kavanagh the military been wait to get you for long time" Catherine said Kono take sit cross the table from where Kavanagh was sitting while Catherine perrfered to stand.

Kavanagh said "I sue you for police brutality"

Catherine smiled telling him &that may work if i was a officer of the law unfortunately for you I am an officer of the Navy& she worked around to Kavanagh side of the table and grabed him the back of his neck and lain in to whispered in his ear "I know what you did to the Lueitenant Colonel Sheppard, you sick son of bitch" before head slapping him.

Kono said "for scientist you are petty stupid one, stand there wait to be shot by stun-gun as if you invisible after EMP took out all electronic system in the factory including you shield"

Catherine said "our Crim scene unit is going over the scene with CDC. They finding classified metrels that should never have left the lab including you wounder cream"

Kono said "may we could take that cream just imagine no more scars on the boss man and that gun shoot wound on your arm gone never tto be see again"

Catherine said "no every scar as it story, mine is my failure to save a man and Steve's will some these scar from.." she smile look at one way mirror before adding "when he saved me"

Kono said "okay sicko here what going to happen, you going to give name of these sicko that hurt Oliver Queen and in return I keep boss man out of this room"

Catherine said "personally I hope you don't cooperate because I love to watch what cretive way his going to do the intargation"

Kono added "people who hurt children who hurt children will boss think that they should have unpleasant things done to them and I agree with boss man"

Catherine said "you worked the military you heard the stories will I can tell you all them are ture they don't call the Lueitenant Commander crazy for nothing"

Kono sleed papaer and pen to Kavanagh and told him "start write because if I get up the Commander will take over for me, if think the Commander is Cazy then you the tag team between Commander and the Lueitenant they make a deadly team, it is really a beautiful sight to see really they don't need verbal communications to knowwhat the other is thinking"

Catherine lend in and whispered in his ear "he serived with John before John joined the program" give the man other head slap. Then pulled back and add "keeping that in mind and answer me this what do you think he is going to do to you" for other to all to hear.

Kavanagh passed out Catherine take one of water bottle empty it on Kavanagh face waek him up. Without a word Kavanagh named allthe men and women who had been behind the attack on Oliver Queen.


	6. News

Catherine and Steve look at each other then back at their young daughter, they never want this for her, to be forced in to marriage to her best friend. Steve sighed as he watched his daughter twist turn I to the pool from the top plank.  Making a big splash when she entered the water making the bystanders wet. She come up from the water like she a Bond girl laughing at Oliver and his friends miss fortune of getting wet.

Last night the Queen's family and the two of them had talk about it and they all agree that the kids had to be told they were to married to each other before Oliver 16th birthday. The family knew that Lisa would not take the news well at first , all like hood the girl would run all the way to Central City was every good. Steve called the Manning family give them head up that they may get a little run way at their door step. 

Peter Manning was man he had serviced with for four years before the man call it day to run his father's Steel business in Central City he was doing well for himself. The man had way with his daughter from the day she could talk and walk the two were quick as thief.  Between Peter and Slade Lisa grow to in joy things that a little girl should not even know of, things like fighting, explosives and fast cars. She real was a tomboy through and through, but that does't mean she didn't like to dress up and go dancing like her mother she didn't mind the dress but heels was other story all together. She was much like her mother that Catherine didn't mind dancing and date night dress up but heels was where she dew a line.

Catherine and Steve called out to her told her that they need to talk. Lisa look up at them from the water. Surely when her mom and dad wanted to talk it meant that they both were had a tour coming or they had every dangerous mission where they life was on the line like the time when the two of them when in to North Koran to bring uncle Freddie's body back home so we could finely lay him to rest. From her father's expression she could tell this wasn't one of these talks.

Lisa try to think of something that she had done that may have gotten her in trouble but she couldn't think anything unless they found out about her last day in Hawaii somehow but she was so careful not to leave had advice behind when she spray painted the new SWAT captain's vehicle bright pink and she was so sure that she had managed to voided the cameras won her in and out of parking lot. Other then that she could really think of anything so she told herself it was time to face the music. She wonder how long she would be grounded for this time.

Her father and mother look like they were fight emotions this confessed her, all she knew was that this was about the SWAT captain's vehicle this was something else and she could tell that she would not like whatever they had tell her.

Steve started with the sweetheart she know whenever her father start any talk with the word sweetheart it never is good news. The last time had been when she was three and her mother had be reported MIA. It was three weeks of hell the unknown that almost killed her father. She watched as with each passing day without any word of her mother, her father lost himself little more.

She was lost in her own thoughts that she could see her father lips moving but she couldn't comprehend what was been said.  Lisa's breathing become to quicken and thin, the room started to spin, her eyes roll back in her head and she hit the floor and everything want black. When she came around she was laying in bed her father sitting on chair next to her mother in his lap. She was first to notice that Lisa was wake. When she was tall by her pending marriage she got up and ran out of room and out of the house. She ran and ran until she found herself at the train station. She didn't have her phone to call anyone all she had was 50 that she had kept in her pocket. She borha a ticket one way to Central City she found her at front door of an old family friend. 

She stay at the Manning family house she want hunting they two sons, she fixed up a old beat up Challenger with her uncle Peter. While they worked on the car the two talked she found herself ask lots of qustions,  she never had thought of Oliver Queen more then a friend she had no plans for marriage after all she was only 13 years old. She always thought she wouldn't have think about these things untill she was done with the Academy she had time it seem like she had ran out time now.

That weekend the Manning family dragged Lisa to BBQ at West family house. She meet a Detective West by the book Detective like Danny Williams  but West wasn't a hot head like Danny. West lost his wife a few years age he has a little girl named Iris who want to be a Journalist when she grow up West family had taken in a little boy name Barry after his mother was killed. Two year ago her want to be CSI. Barry was smart but book smart not street smar like most bad gays. Lisa wounder if Barry why wanted to fight crime if it was because of his second father Detective West or wa s it more personal like see his mother killed.

After talking to her uncle she came to conclusion that it was time to go back to Starling City, she was ready to face Oliver and been way sheould have give him time to come to trams with the news too. It would also give her some peace of mind that Oliver can make it with out her. She call her father and told she was ready to came back but she had qustions that woul d need to be answered.

1) what going happen to her Naval Intelligences commission that was wait for her when she completely the last two units at the Academy? Which was her Guns and driving license

2) who can train Oliver to fight so she would have peace of mind when or if she and Oilver was had to be in two different places at the same time?

3) when would they marry and where? She would really like to Marry in Hawaii with her family and friends?

4) the most import to her she want her friends and family to meet Oliver before the wedding. How can they make it happen?

She needed answer to her qustions and so she was head back to Starling City her father was at the station wait for her. She had grown few more niches,  she was same hight has her mother 5'2 at only 13 years old, her birthday was two days ago. She had turn 13 and thankfully no one had recalled it.  She hated parties she hated to be center of attention,  she valued her privacy more then everything else and Queen's were every much in the public eye all the time. She too would be in the public eye when she become Mrs. Oliver Queen and that was a big change for her one that she knew that she would struggle with.

While Lisa was work throught her mix feels in Starling City Oliver had locked himself in his room refused to come out it Been two day before Catherine had talk him in to coming out of his room. Catherine had long talk with the young boy told him there was still time that he had years before the wedding that he should enjoy this time with friends and family.

For the past few week Oliver had hung out with his friends either at they place or at the mission. The Queen's started to see little of the old Oliver show every one in while. Something they didn't think they would see but that was not all this new version show a side of Oliver more playful side when he was with his friends but he was little more valuable than before too.  

He was impatient with the camera that  were always  i n  hi s face and the people that followed him around. The people was put it down to as side effects of what the boy had been through. But with three week Oliver found himself in trouble with the law first to hit a guy breaking his camera,  then to peeing on other guy who took his photo while he was come out of party. The official were spriced that Oliver wasn't more valiant but that all change when Lisa got back. She seem to clam the boy and she could handle the boys shot fuse.The two talked about what they wanted out of the marriage and what they need out of life. 

To both kid it was big change and they both needed time to come to terms with it all. Oliver Queen didn't want anyone to know unlike Lisa who want Oliver to meet her hole family on the mainland and back in the island. Oliver see half but never really meet anyone of them. It was time for the family to meet Oliver as Lisa husband to be. Family or Ohana wax every important to Lis and it was her believe you are as storng as your family relationships. With family behind you there was anything you couldn't make happened or do. 

Year  had  gone  by  they  two  were  closer  then  they  had  ever  been,  Lisa  become  Oilver  confident  and  Oliver  Queen  was  growing up  his  hair  was  little  longer  made  look  younger  then  he  was.  Lisa  had  see  Starling  City  through  his  eyes  they  had  gone  dancing  some  clubs,  played  pool  at  pool  hall,  two  years  of  party  and  party  meet  who  is  who  if  Starling  City. She  was  now  15  it  was  time to  show  Oliver  her  world.


	7. coming together

It has been three years now that Lisa had been in Starling City. Lisa was planing on show Oliver her world starting with Los Angeles, Venice Beach where she and Hanna family had spend most of her summer holidays playing the sand surfing at the beach. Kick Detective Deeks butt on the waves day after day as he keep asked for rematch every time. While we are there we can cover great aunt Debbie long aunty Marry and cousin Jonna hopeful Uncle Sam is not way for work because Lisa really want Oliver meet the Hanna family before they making a short trip over to Hawaii.

She planed to show Oliver her home Hawaii from where she want to school to where she send most of her time on base shooting or watch military personal blowing thing up most time it was her own father who was handling the explosive. There was so much of Hawaii she wanted to show Oliver but more then that she had miss her home the pass three years she had been at Starling City. The sound of the wave crushing against the shore and they way it slowly rolls back out, the smell of the salty air the humidity, sunshine, the perfect sunset and sun rise over the ocean at her own private beach which locate in her backyard.

Exploring the island with Oliver showing him all her favorite hiding place around the island. Surfing swimming in the sea as the cold ocean water washing over you there was anything like that feels you get when you were riding that wave. She had missed that mostly not to say she missing going running with her dad and mom the family morning fitness work out on that her father call natures stir master 2000 steps. She really was a McGarrett every much in to sports anything to do in the water she was always up for water sports from surfing to water skiing.

She was up before the sun that was something Oliver had to get used too. He like to sleep in, covering his head when she get up 5 am every morning try to fall back to sleep somehow he find it difficult to fall a sleep when she not there. Which was annoying but it was something he was get used too. The first week she had laughed while he covered himself deep under the covers while she got get ready to go for a run or swim in the pool at his place even tho the temperature of the water would have been blow 0, Oliver had called her crazy.

_Flashback_

_The first time they were allowed to share are room after they engagement was announced over eight months ago. But it would other three months before they would share a bed together for the first time. The first night Oliver was clearly uncomfortable with the idea so much so that he had put up a wall of pillows in between them on the bed but Oliver should not have worried because he found Lisa sleep on the floor in the morning the next day._

_It took Oliver three months to gather the courage to asked her why she was sleeping on the floor, she had smiled up at him from her place on the floor and he was lay on the bed he was push up on his arms with head up so he could see her. She had told him she had like it, it help with sore back and neck at first now she whenever she feel sore she sleep on the floor. She had joked that the thought of sleeping the same bed with you make Oliver feel sore all over. When he had object to the comment she told him that he move about alot during the night it was safer on the floor. To which Oliver responded by rolling over the egad of the bed only to have Lisa moved in the last minute coursing Oliver fall on the mattress below with thud._

_Yeah Oliver objected again this time because she had moved out of they way. She laughed tell him she wasn't stupid to lay there wait for him fall on top her. He rolled over on top of her setting up he pined her down she watched him wait to see what he will do next. He smirk down at her with mischief in his eyes he began to tickle her sides. She laughed and with one easy move she rolled him off and pine him down lay on top of him. No fair Oliver objects again only to have her tell him that life wasn't fair. She kissed his nose before rolled off him when Oliver roll in to his side cuddle in to her side and closed his eyes they both fall back to sleep. It was the first time they lay next to each other._

_When he opened his eyes the sun was shine through the open window. He was still cuddle to Lisa side her right hand lightly laid over his body. Lisa was laying on her left side her left arm starched out above his head. His face was tucked into nip of her neck. From her breathing he could tell she was fasted a sleep, he didn't dare to move to scared that she wake up if he did but all the same he found himself relaxing in to her hold from then on they had been sharing bed together every night Oliver cuddle in her side she would hold him in her arms where Oliver Queen now feel safe._

Then the first time he found himself alone in morning was few days after that first Monday morning after they started sharing a bed together.

_One morning Oliver wake to find he was alone in bed he look at the time it was 5:30 am the sun was not even up in the sky. He set up from the open window he could hear someone swimming in the pool. He looks out his window and there was Lisa doing laps in the pool. He grabbed a long full lath bathrobe and want out in to cold air he wrapped the robe around himself has he sat down on on one of poolside chairs and watched._

_When Lisa finely decided to call it quits she is dripping wet, she moved his legs to side and sit down in the chair next to him after wrapping her self up in big soft towel. She sigh laid her wet head on his shoulder. They set there watch the sun rise the slow changing colors in the sky as the set started to rise up in mist fill air. It was first of many sun rises they had shared over passed six months. They left in a patron every morning he would join her to watch the sun rise after her morning work out expect during winter Oliver would watch from the comfort of their room while she enjoyed the cold winter air._

Lisa was watching the morning news with cup of coffee in hand Oliver was reading the newspaper, well gossip column he was read about their night out they had gone to a movie with Lance girls and Tommy. There was photo of Oliver and her holding hands fingers interlocked. You could see Oliver's engagement ring clearly on his left hand. They had managed to have dinner before the movie without any really problems but when they came out of the cinema the entry ways over filled with people with cameras ever where they looked there were flash of light. Some of them were so bright that it was blinding. Lisa grin her teeth together, whispering under breath to Oliver she asked "you mind if I killed a few I mean no one would really miss them right?" Which got a laugh out Oliver, he smiled shaking his head he tells her that he would not pay her Biel money.

She smile back say "no worries, no one would find their bodies no bodies no case, just to bad that this is not Hawaii, then there would be no case one away other" Oliver shake his head at her calling her crazy.

Lisa said "you meet my dad, I get for him, if you want to blame anyone blame him" he asked her if he really through someone in to shake cage and hung other from roof of a hotel.

Lisa said "yeah, he did, shake cage was when they were hunt down a shooter that shoot up high school football game I was at. The guy on roof was when dad was hunting down a singal father who was kidnapped and his ten year old son heard everything over the phone. Dad has ummimity and means in stated of Hawaii and when it come to cop killers and victim turn out be young kids or family he doesn't hold back, that my dad in nut shell"

Oliver read the article the headline read Oliver Queen of the market. It true Oliver Queen the son of Robert and Moria Queen is officially engaged to long team friend Lisa McGarrett a daughter of military family from Hawaii. Lisa is daughter of highly decorated naval officers. Commander Stephen J McGarrett a Navy SEAL and his wife Lueitenant Commander Catherine Rollins a highly respected officer of Navy Intelligence. Lisa McGarrett is one of youngest students at the Navy Academy who is due to graduate in two years.

There was photo of the two of them from three months ago Lisa remember reading something about it when they first when out together. Before hitting the movies they had gone to dinner at Query a five star restaurant in the city.

" _Oliver Queen was stopped in and around town. Oliver Queen the son Robert and Moria Queen was kidnapped three years ago held against his will. Queen was rescue nine months after said kidnapping and has not been seen in the public until last night. Sources say he had dinner with an unidentified darken hair tall female with tanned skin. The witness said Queen was openly flirting with his friend they were seen holding hands one even spotted a nice ring on Queen left hand. A spokesman for Queen's family said a official announcement would be made in the few week however this reporter was told be a insider that Oliver Queen is engaged and the family ask that the public to respect Oliver's privacy and give the couple sometime to be alone_ "

They have not really followed that request sure they keep they distance but still there was hand full that just show up every place they two when too it was time like that she missed Hawaii the most. The thing about Hawaii even tho it was island, people were laid back easy going sure there were few I need to know about people like next door but with what her father's dose for living most of these people stay away out of fear that her father would something crazy like shoot them.

Most people on the island knew her father they all have heard stories about the task force leader Commander Stephen J McGarrett better known has shoot first asked questions later. His unorthodox interrogation techniques had earned him a reputation that coursed fear in the hearts of suspects especially these who hurt children or family. These no do gooders that come from the mainland or other countries find out the hard away like the local criminals had when the task force was first put together.

The endless flash of cameras were one of the reasons that she was looking forward to this family reunion. She missed her privacy she missed just been without a flash going of every few minutes or camera pushed in her face at every turn. Sometimes she would let her imagination run imagining tossing them and their camera in to shake cage, or dangle them of the roof of the tallest build that she could find in Starling City. She wonder if Oliver would let her use Queen's Consolidated building. Something hit her on the side of her head Oliver who had been try to get her attention had thrown crush up paper at her from where he was sitting. She smirk her young man had no patients she shake head asking him what.

Oliver asked what she was think about to which bring a smile a to her face she said, "you, I was wondering if you would let me dangle one or tow of this cameramen of the roof of the Queen's Consolidated building if not that okay ho would you know where closet shake cage would be around here so I can toss these no good cameramen in and leave them to be come what uncle Danny would call man sushi"

Oliver asked "man sushi?" He eyebrow rise in questions which her get laugh out of Lisa. She tells him I tell you over a food, this story is not one I want to say on an empty stomach.

They arrived at big belly bugger after ordering food, they decided to get a big blow of chips to share for table. They sat down one side of booth with Tommy and Laurel on the other side with Sara on the end of the booth. Oliver friends were interested to hear the story, Lisa started "when I was bite over two years old my father and my uncle Ferddie were on classified mission somewhere in the world to catch one half of a Hesse brothers during the mission my uncle lost his life. You have understood my father had been after the Hesse brothers for five years. They had managed to avoid getting caught, the Hesse brothers did their home work on Dad and family. Victor Hesse turns up at my grandfather house in Hawaii. They borken in the morning after Dad took his bother Anton in to custody, two men one Victor Hesse who had been on everyone watch list is a well known smuggler that wanted by every agency in world from CIA to Interpol you name a agency they wanted him and the other guy, some guy short, glass, he had laptop with other technical technology to would help him to track down the convoy that was trainspotting Anton back to USA to face court for his crimes against humanity"

She took deep breath in closed her eyes before reopening, she could feel Oliver body heat which helped her father to keep her grounded as she continued "their knocked grandpa out and ducked taped him to chair. Victor Hesse beat grandpa repeat until he gave up dad's satellite phone number it took four hours with grandpa drifting in and out consensus in end grandpa give it up because Hesse threatened to go after me. He didn't know I was there I was meant to be on the mainland in Los Angeles with my uncle and his family not in Hawaii with my grandpa. Victor called my Dad and he wanted to negotiate my grandpa for his brother but Victor had no intentions of going through with it. He send in a team to take his brother back by forces however it didn't go as planed Anton was killed during the fire fight and so Victor Hesse shoot my grandfather in the head. My dad and I both heard the shot he was on the phone when happen, I was hidden in the save room where my dad found me 14 hours later when he came home from wherever he was at when grandpa was killed. I saw the hold thing through the cameras that was feeding I to save room"

Laurel said "sorry you had to go through that to be in little safe room for 14 hours by yourself after seen your grandfather been killed"

Lisa said "thanks, but it was long time ago" she smiled at her before continuing her story "Governor wants dad to clean up Hawaii, she wanted him to lead told him that he could picked his team. So he did he picked Detective Williams who was sign to grandpa case by the chief of police. Williams had been a New Jersey transplant been on Island for only six months, Dad made him, his partner after meeting at gunpoint in grandpa place which was a crime scene. Then there is my uncle Chin who was trained by grandpa himself. Uncle Chin and dad knew each other from school uncle Chin is few years older then dad. They need undercover for their first case uncle Chin picked Aunty Kono for the job. She was a week from graduating from Police Academy. She proofed to dad at she could handel herself in any situation and so she become fourth member of the team that was how the task force was bone. When it was put together dad didn't know anything about police protocols and he didn't really care because the Governor gave him ummimity and means to clean up Hawaii he had her backing with no red tape. Dad interrogation techniques were unorthodox I mean his idea of questioning was to scared the suspect until he gave up the infromation"

She took a sip of her water before she continued "few months in they got a high profile case and K&R involving a senator's daughters. Dad called mom for help on the case when Senator gave his detail the slip to meet with the kidnappers try and get his one remain duaghter back"

Sara asked "wait one remain?"

Oliver asked "K&R"

Laurel asked "they kill one of them?"

Lisa said "yeah K&R stand for Kidnap and ransom, they killed the oldest girl, she was strangle and then bump in the ocean closed where the under water tours submarine would take tourist, that was how she was found she was spotted by five year boy who through she was a mermaid. Dad didn't take it to kindly to the fact their gold was to take control of Currier ship that was taken military armour that the senator had access too so they could use our own weapons against our military personal over seas. Dad builded his rapaution up and local criminals were fearful of him but man sushi came around one day Dad wanted to get uncle Danny get his first yellow fin Tuna fish so they took uncle Chin uncle's boat out to this secret location that grandpa would take him too about 40 mils out in to the sea. When this guy jacked the boat leaving dad and uncel Danny out there in sinking digging" she stop take sip of water, she look at her little group before she take bite of the food.

Lisa continued her story "dad tugged the digging for hours before he started to cramp up and needed to rest for while, they kept a at it until a tiger shake started to circle around them. They had to wait the shake out then they found a sailing boat just drifting in the ocean. When they want to investigate there was body. And the sinking digging belonged to sailing boat. The coast guards found when they got back to land and they found the guy the sailing boat own was killed because his wife asked him to. He was in love with the gold digger she had her husband killed because he was going to leave her in which case she would only get half million even oth he was valued over 6 million because she was chest on him she would only get half a million not 3 million that she would have she didn't chest in the first place. Uncle Danny swear that he never go fishing with my father trouble magnet again because he sure that he would become man sushi if he did go out with dad again"

They were laughing having good time when Lisa phone rings it is Shado she was fantastic, it seem that they place in China was broken in to and her father is missing. Her father was high ranking military officer in the Chinese army. Slade had gone to make same in quarries with ASIS but it been 24 hours no one has head from her father. She had been followed for the last four hours but she had manage to loss the unwanted tail. She is sure whoever is following her is involve with what happen to her father.

Oliver and his friends could tell from her facial expressions whatever the call is about it wasn't good news. Oliver could tell that she was worried about something. Oliver said to there others "something not right, something gone wrong, she clearly worried about something"

Laurel watched Lisa, she didn't know how well Oliver had known her until now. Oliver could tell the suitable changers in Lisa. Oliver had been studying her for years she remember when she asked Oliver how much he knew about Lisa after they engagement was announced.

_Laurel and Sara were watching the news when they both were shocked to see a picture of Oliver come up on the news bulletin board and there big red letters say thing Oliver Queen off the market, he is engaged to long time friend Lisa McGarrett. The shocked had coursed Laurel to drop dish she was cleaning. She had always imagined that she would be the one to marry Oliver Queen someday._

_Lance had told her that she shouldn't hold out for marriage with Oliver Queen that he had seen with his own eyes where the boy's heart lay it wasn't with her. She had dismissed it as her father thought of no one was good enough for his daughter not even a Queen._

_When she had gotten 1st chance she got, that chance came when a group friends had been asked to attend a small together at the Manson and first questions was asked by one of Lisa friends a girl a few years older then Lisa named Grace however Laurel was not really ready to hear his answer._

_He had told her "I love her" just like that. This was a boy who had trouble tell his family that he loved them after the kidnapping but he just came right out and said it to Grace when she asked him about if he loved Lisa. She also found out that he had not yet told this fact to Lisa had told the girl he was going to marry these three little words. To which Grace had told him that it was okay because with Lisa action always speak louder then words sometimes and to her actions are more important actions don't lie, Grace had told him when he finely say the words he should back it up with action too. What Oliver had said next the rest of the answer that really shocked Laurel?_

_Oliver had told her "I have known she loves me even tho she never said that words her action tell me every day. I mean she the only who understand, she the only one who didn't push me to be someone I wasn't, she had wanted anything from me, she didn't want my money or need it. She didn't need me to high herself socially, she asks my opinion on thing before make decisions on things that involves both of us while others all just tell me what to do what to feel that includes Laurel, Tommy even my family. She gave up her life for three years put everything on hold for me when no one else did everyone else went on with there life. When I was rescue her mother told me she had sent her to Starling City to find me and I love her, I haven't told her I may never be able to but she had been there when everyone else gave up on me. She help through it all, she was there sitting at my room door write note tell me what was going on the outside when I was too fared to come out. She was the one who was there when I had a nightmare. She was there when I thought no one could or would love me. She was there when all I wanted to do was to cut my arms and watch my life leave me. She gave me strength and she believes in me. Most of all she was the one who remind me that I still had friends who care and that would miss me if if was gone from their lifes. She was my light when all I was in darkness when I saw no way out she gave me hope"_

_Laurel said "I would have been there for you if you had let me"_

_Oliver said "that just it Laurel, I didn't let one in, my family, my friends, I shut them all out locked myself in my room Lisa she was the only who didn't give up. She sleep outside the door in the corridor every night, telling me stories about her day or how much she missed the ocean mostly surfing, of the crazy experiment that she did when she was younger. How she would shoot military personal with her paint-ball gun or her water guns when they annoyed her that includes her own father. She was there, she never asked any questions about it, or pushes me in any way to talk about what happened to me"_

_Laurel said "you love her, what do love about her"_

_Oliver smile, a really smile one that light up his hold face, she had this different smiles from smirk to full blow smile which show her dimples. Her eyes dance with intelligence and mischief when she gives you half smirk you know she up to something and it not always good. It not anything illegal but you know it get her and you in trouble with the grown up mostly her over protective father, because she did or could have gotten hurt. If you do anything against her or her family or friends you can bate that it will back to bite you in the ass. She had long memory, perfect recall, she ever observant, laser focused, deadly acute, intelligent and every loyal to family and friends._

_Samantha another friend of Lisa asked, "doses she still gets up at 5 am?"_

_Oliver nodded his head saying "yeah every morning she gets up 5 am then goes swinging it could be 0 degrees outside she still swim for an hour or go for a run. Then she sits out on one of this pool's chairs and watches the set raise. Then she comes in 6 be down by 6 15 am she ready to start her day before everyone else. She then calls her mother or father depending on where they are deployed. They talk for few minutes before they have to go. Then she check her email replied any that require it by the time she done by the time everyone is down for breakfast"_

_Kym smiled "something never change"_

_Lisa asked "why change what works? Speaking of never change how is Uncle Sam doing?"_

_Grace asked, "wait Uncle Sam was shot?"_

_Eden said "dad is okay he bad back at work, tell you truth I think he is more relieved to be back at work then been stuck at house"_

_Lisa smiled her dimples were on display her eyes dancing has she laughed saying "Aunty Michelle be too nice not let him do anything around the house, right so he was shot in the neck by a sniper. He had to be monitored to ensure that he followed doctor orders"_

_Grace said "you know what aunty Catherine would say right"_

_Replied together "it a SEAL thing" they laugh, Lisa shake her head saying "you know the story behind how the say it a SEAL thing came around"_

_Grace said "you mother idea?"_

_Lisa said "it started with coffee weekly thing aunty Michelle and mom did go they found themselves in the same country when aunty was active. She had just started to going out without Uncle Sam. You know how over proactive Uncle Sam is"_

_Kym said "yeah, when I first started to catch the bus to school not only did he do a background check on the student on the bus but the bus driver too and if that was not enough he tail the bus to and from school for over a month"_

_Lisa said "two months, it was your mother who finely put a stop to it"_

_Eden asked "how do you know you were with your father he was stationed in Bang Kong"_

_"Dad put me on fist plane out of Bang Kong after the base was attacked I was staying with your family until grandpa and grandma came back from they trip from Europe," Lisa said_

_She continued "when aunty and mom were having lunch in Japan aunty told her about uncle Sam over protective behavior to which mom just smiled and said it a SEAL thing you get used to it, that how the say was bone after that aunty and mom put dad and uncle Sam protective behavior down to it a SEAL thing over the years it caught on with the rest of the family too"_

_That day they had Learned a lot about Lisa her family she did have any friends there the only family. Grace and Samantha were daughters of Detective Williams and Grover who were a member of her father team in Governor task force in Hawaii. Eden and Kym were sister brother Children of Uncle Sam and Aunty Michelle who is Lisa godparents. Annabelle was daughter of her late uncle Freddie who was killed during a mission day before her grandfather was killed. More they get to know Lisa more she seem to a peel to both Tommy and Sara._

Laurel could believe the fast friendship that her sister Sara had formed with Lisa with in few weeks of meets her. She didn't understand it no did she wanted too she still believe that she should be the one with Oliver but there was no mistake Oliver Queen was in love with Lisa it was plan as day, it was written all over his faces the way he smiled at her the way he looked at her she even saw him checking her out when he think no one is watching. The way his hand rests on the small of her back with standing next to one other.

**AN**

this is the end of part one part 2 takes place in Hawaii before part three the Honeymoon from Hell which was most season one arrow... with a few Hawaii five 0 bad guys through into the mix.


	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts of there lives

Lisa & Oliver had just gotten back from their trip from visiting her family in Hawaii. they have been travelling around United States start of with Los Angeles, where Oliver meet Lisa great aunt Debbie and Lisa aunt Marry and her only cousin Joanna, who is name after her late grandfather John McGarrett her father side. She had meet her uncle Sam and uncle Callen who Oliver fund every intimidating and scary, he would not want to get on the worng side of these two men. Her best friends Camden and Aden Hanna who's company he enjoyed especially when they both entered him with stories about Lisa.

Like the time she had shoot a military officer in the backside with a paintball gun when she was five years old. Simply because he had said something to annoyed her about her father. Aden stories had painted Lisa in a new light a side off her that only handful of poeple get to see. Luoral his ex had said that Lisa was to military to stuff that he and Lisa could never make it work. Oliver not only made it work but he was about to do his final exam to graduate in few months plus Oliver was with child one half weeks along, he wanted to tell his mom one on one before he go back to university to do his final exam.

The next stop had been DC where she had take him to see her grandparents Navy Admiral and his wife, they had lunch with them before they both want to CIA headquarters in Langley, where he had meet her other Grandmother her father side and uncle Sam wife her aunt Michelle who both just happen be CIA agents. He note that Lisa seem to be closed to her aunt Michelle but she wasn't that close to her grandmother Doris McGarrett. She had hug her aunt and smiled at her while her greeting with her grandmother Doris was little clod.

In DC they had take a tour of the white house and had dinner with her grandparents and aunt before moving on to Hawaii. That was when he saw the other side off his wife, the Navy Officer, she was mean and hard on her team during training. Her team treats her has if she the one of the guys, she was crazy taking the team up and down the summit over 2000 set to the top at 6 am just has the sun was coming up over the island followed by 5 km swing and 5 km run just for morning workout. Things has he think it come to a end Lisa and her team were just getting start. After her training for three days she had taken him to Pearl City and market place, then she and her father had gone to shooting range he had watched them both they were every closed. He was closed to his father but not like Lisa and the Commander. Every one in Hawaii had say that Lisa was every much her father's daughter and in that moment when the two stood side by side shooting he could see just how much the two were alike.

In looks she maybe perfect bland of both the Commander and Lueitenant with his tan sink, her mother's big bowl eyes and long back hair she looked more local then both of them but when it comes to personality mostly she get from her father but when she tackles a problem her porch was just like her mother, calculating and equate. 

On the last day they had been at the shops to buy gift for the rest of his family and friends back home and just their luck a wound be robber had tried to hold up the shop while they were there. Lisa had not reacted to robbery until the thief had held a gun to Oliver. She had been fast in one move she had disarmed him and had the robber pined to the ground. When HPD had arrived she had him tied up with red bow handing him over to the police before long there were once again shopping has if nothing had happen.

Nothing seem to get to her and he was told by others that it all come down to her training which she had started from the moment she could stand on her two legs. But later when he had asked her she had told him that she had gotten really to good at hiding her feels but over years she was sure that Oliver would get good at reading her body language and facial expressions then she would, d be open book to him even thor her iwrk will always be classified. Now he found him self laying in his own bed back in his room while she was unpacking. It not like he didn't asked if she needed the help she had told him that it would be faster if she did all. 

Oliver asked "it kind of wired that we took our honeymoon going around the country meeting your extended family"

Lisa said "with your finals and my mission we don't have time for a to travel for while so it was perfect way to show you small bite of my childhood" her voice from the behind the open bathroom door. 

Oliver responded "still wired, don't get me wrong it was good to hear these stories about your time in California and crazy thing you did living on base with your grandparents" Lisa asked if he was going to join her in the shower normally he was the one to insensate they actives in the bed room sometimes he wished she would. They both needed a shower a long hot shower together was called for. Oliver fly off the bed loss his cloths on his way.

That after noon the two were laying bed face on one other, Oliver left leg over her right keen, his face was on her shoulder she kissed his forehead. He was tied, all that traveling had him sleepy and soon as he lay down after hot shower he left asleep. 

The next day she was sit on one of pool chairs watching Oliver been chased by his little sister Thea, she smile is was so good to see the two of them so closed having fun. The little was happy to have her brother back home. Seventeen year Oliver Queen was great big bother which no one would have through he would be. But something about been through horrible event in his young life made him change. Expect that one time while Lisa was of training last year he and Tommy had gone out tfor Tommy 16th birthday and Oliver end up with three record against his name, one DUY, one indecent exposure when he peeied on police officer and one every sires change of assaulting when he finally had it with cameras in his face he had hit one of the cameramen which resulted in not only a broken nose but also samshed camera. That night new rules was in forced on him he is not to go out alone with Tommy Merlyan at any time he is to always be with some one responsible and Tommy didn't make the cute. 

Moria was watching from her room window sipping on cup of tea she notice that Lisa was more proactive of Oliver then narmal not that she wasn't over proactive of him before but now she was always there with in arms lenth. Even thro her nose was in a book she has one eye on Oliver, Moria was starting to worry if her son was sick and no one had told yet. Moria watched Oliver and didn’t find anything out of place, he seem happy and it showed on his face. His eyes were bright and dancing while he played with his sister. She made note to herself that she had to talk to her son before he leaves to university in few days but for now she could help but smile.

That night Oilver knocked on his mother study door and asked if she had a minute that he deeded to talk to her. He sat down on the sofa in her study, he looked a little nervous so Moria sat down next her asking him what the matter that he could tell her anything. The news that Oliver had tell was reserved with joy from his mother not only is her baby having baby but he was going to graduate university next month she couldn't be more prouder of her son than these moment.

She remember when 14 year old Oilver had come to her and told that he had broken up with on again off again girlfriend Laurel Lance and this time it was good. They both diced that they would better of as just friends, has much has Oilver tried to convince himself that he loved her Moria knew he didn't, he was much to young to know what love is but then year later he had come to her again this time to ask her that he had found the girl of his dreams, Lisa McGarrett, bone in to military family in Hawaii, only two half years older then he. The way he told her that Lisa was funny, that she makes him laugh but musty he just wants to be better person someone she could be pourd to call husband one day. Something in the tone of Oilver voice told her that he was every much in love with this girl but what came next chocked Moria, this Lisa, had turn him down felt because of his family money. He wanted Moira help in wining Lisa heart and after little checking she had she had four out that Lisa McGarrett was someone that Oliver had call friend may years ago, she had been the one had help Oliver over come alot when he frist came home. So she had agree to help her son.

Four months later the Queen's family had attended a function that Horner fallen military in Hawaii and she had been there with her family that night Moria had sold all the good points about her son to the young girl, it had taken a lot of convincing but nine months later Oliver and Lisa had gone on their first date. She had known the young girl had agree to go on the date only to get her to spot bigging her, It wasn't until the wedding Moria Queen found out that young girl had a every good investment portfolio to her name just simply put she was not billionaire but she had 4.5 million ever grown to her name that to her father who had invested for her from the moment they found out that their were having a girl. Moria knew that even now she always asked for her father advice when it came to investing money.

Two weeks later at the pire where the Queen's Gambit Oilver joined his father now little over three weeks along he found the only time the little roller poll would let him sleep is when he was on boat. The baby take after the mother love the water. He want to take a week in China with Lisa who is stationed in Bajin when he had talked to her last night she had jock that he may have bal her out for kill some incompetent diot. He really missed his wife so much so that he had called twice a day some days three or more times something he didn't think he would missed her this much. He couldn't wait to be in her arms again but faith had others plans.


	9. updated AN

Part 2 sorry it has taken so long I am working on part two now....

Thanks for the understanding.


End file.
